A Mixed up World
by Future Rulers of the World
Summary: this has PJO in it also! 4 WINGED demigods are taken for scientific reasons. Hidden from the world until they escape and head north. North to a little town called Forks, Washington. There things get a little crazy.
1. prolouge

**A/N- thistle=aliexia, pippa=ailat, zee/zoe=zoezaz, and coke=our other friend aurora, who doesn't have a fanfiction account other than this one. **

**so this is really really short, but my friends are going to put up the next chappie in about 3 days, so you won't have to wait very long for more. This is actually a maximum ride/twilight/PJO fanfic, but Maximum Ride is just because of the school and other...added benefits. Twilight because we do actually meet the Cullens, PJO we don't really talk much about, but yeah...enjoy!**Thistle POV

* * *

Superpowers, that's what everyone wants. They want to fly, teleport, read minds, have telekinesis, turn invisible, the list goes on and on. But I shouldn't tell you about that yet, so let's go back to the very beginning.

I was only one day old when my dad took me to them. As soon as the east wind set me down on his doorstep he picked me up and took me away to them. The evil scientists of the School. Really, what type of parent does that to a kid, a day old kid for that matter!

The scientists injected some type of serum into me and I went into a comatose state for a day. I remember that distinctly because I could see everything that went on, but I couldn't move anything. It was as if the serum had numbed my entire body, and that was good because numb is not as bad as pain. I'd learn that quickly.

At three days old I started to make plans, lots of them. Some were if I found people with powers, some for people without powers, some for a mix, all without me having powers because I didn't know what mine were. At four days old I calculated how likely it was that these plans were going to work, and came up with the best three. At five days old I decided to act stupid so that the scientists would think I'm normal (or as normal as you could be in the School). At six days old I realized I'd have to wait a LONG time to find those people for my plans. Well at least I'm patient.

* * *

**R&R and your death will be quick and painless when we take over the world! hehehehehehe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello FFF (Fan Fiction Fanatics). I hope that you read Aliexia's chapter because if you don't well... you won't be confused, but you should still read it. These two chapters will be by me, Zoezaz.**

Zoe's POV

I want to die. Coming from an eight year old stand point this is a sad statement. Coming from an eight and a half year old with wings in a lab where scientists called white coats test you violently it makes sense. I live in a place called the School where white coats test us and do other harmful things to us. Who are the others you ask? Well that would be my cage buddies. I have known them for my whole suckish life and we have been in cages next to each other for as long as I can remember(and I can remember alot let me tell you). My friend, Pippa, has shoulder-blade length brown hair and blue-green eyes. Her personality is fun to be around and that's probably why I didn't ignore her like I did to all the other experiments that got dropped in cages next to me. Her wings…. Yes her wings are like a barn owl's wings. She's seven, one and half years younger than me if you couldn't figure that out.

Coke, my other friend, has the same kind of hair as Pipa's, but her eyes are blue. Her wings are gray with white streaks. She's half a year younger than me and she's related to Pippa by their mom. Pippa is a year and a half younger than Coke. Following me so far? My wings are simple but nice. They are ivory but with brown specks splattered over them.

I shake my shoulders to see my wings and try not to compare them to the others. I'm bored right now and extremely hungry, so I rattle my cage a little to get their attention.

"What's up?" Pippa asks groggily. She was sleeping because the white coats had just made her run for two hours.

"Oh, nothing much, just the same painful things one after another" I answer sarcastically. I know I shouldn't be so mean but hey, were in this together ,right?

"Hey Zoe, have you seen the new experiment they brought in today?" Coke asks excitedly. It seems weird to be excited about another mutant experiment. Although, I'm excited too because the white coats will be more interested in it then they will be in us. Which equals less pain for us.

"No, but they're sure to bring it in soon." Right as the words come out of my mouth, a white coat comes in carrying a little girl in his hands. Harshly, he throws her into the cage next to me and locks the door on his way out. I look at the little girl that is now lying on the cage floor whimpering to herself. She looks like she is about 6 years old with dark brown hair. She seems normal enough, unlike the other experiments. She slowly sits up and looks at her surroundings. Her eyes discomfort me. They are gray like storm clouds. I don't know what to say so I just sit there but Pippa is a little faster to speak.

"Who are you? What are you? What's your name?" The words come out as a jumbled slur because when Pippa gets anxious, she talks very fast.

"I don't have a real name," the little girl says sadly. I try to comfort her, but I'm curious.

"Well, what would you like to be called?" The girl looks startled. No, _surprised _that someone would ask a question like that. She thinks for a moment then answers,

"Thistle." Coke almost laughs out loud but then holds it in when I give her a glare.

"That's a great name," I lie. Thistle!? Well, I guess compared to Coke's and Pippa's it's normal. I think i'm the only one with a normal name.

"Now, what are you?" I ask, careful not to sound too persistent.

"I have wings and I'm really smart." As if to prove her point, she stretches out her wings as far as the cage will let her. They are black on the top but as they go down, they turn brown and then gold on the bottom. We stare a little. Those are awesome wings! I try to look like it's no big deal, but Thistle saw my big eyes and she smirks.

"What do you mean by smart?" Pippa asks suspiciously.

"I can do stuff that a college person couldn't even do on a piece of paper. In my head, you know." she taps her head. It looks like she thinks were incompetint and don't know what a head is.

"Works for me," says Pippa not noticing the observation I just made. Then she lies down and curls into a ball to get some sleep before the white coats do something else to her.

"How long have you been here?" Coke says, speaking for the first time since Thistle arrived.

"I've been here for about 6 years."

"Then how come we've never…." Coke starts to ask, but Thistle cuts her off.

"They've been experimenting on me to find out how smart I really am, but now since I didn't show them anything they put me in here," she replies sadly and brushes a thick strand of dirty hair out of her eyes. Without saying another word she curls up like Pippa and falls asleep. I try to turn and talk to Coke, but a white coat comes in, grabs me, and drags me out into the hall and down a flight of stairs. For the next hour I have to run and try not to lose consciousness. Before I pass out, I think to myself. _I will get out. I will get out. I will get out. I will…_

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Review or i will make the evil bunnies go after you!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Zoe's POV

I wake up to the cold metal of my cage. I try to sit up but pain surges through me. I lay back down and am careful not to move. I can feel Pippa, Thistle, and Coke watching me. They look at me for another second then look back at each other and nod. Weird, right?

"so...why are you guys looking at me like that?" I say. The only person who looks like she is ready to burst with excitement is... Pippa. She looks to Thistle. Thistle nods and then Pippa shouts.

"We have powers!!!" I look at her with disbelief. Maybe I hit my head or something. I pinch myself to make sure.

"No it's true, Zoe" Coke says and then turns in her cage to look at Thistle. "tell her". Thistle sighs.

"Tell me what?" I ask questionably. Thistle sighs again.

"Fine. I'll tell you" she takes a deep breath and begins. "you know about the mythological gods right?" she waits for me to nod "well, one of them is your parent." Yup. I was write I am in Lala Land.

"Right..." I say. Now Thistle is looking a little angry.

"Would you just try to use your powers?" she says and then puffs. Coke shrugs and mutters.

"Couldn't hurt" she then closes her eyes and puts an all serious face on. I'm ready to burst out laughing but I see Pippa is doing it, too. I sigh and close my eyes. After ten minutes of nothing I am just about ready to give up, but then Coke shouts.

"I've got it! I've got it!" We all open our eyes and look toward her cage, but she isn't there. I stare in disbelief.

"Where are you?" Pippa asks.

"I'm right here. But i'm invisible." as if to prove her point she turns visible again. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Thistle looking smug. I can practically feel her saying I told you so. I close my eyes again and concentrate. After yet another ten minutes were all on our last nerves. Pippa especially.

"Ugh. This is stupid. I wish I was out of this cage!" Then, like magic, the cage disapears and she sits lying on the floor. She then gets an idea.

"I want a soda!" she says, and poof, a grape soad appears out of midair. I look over and even Thistle is looking disbelieved. I have to admit it was a pretty cool power. but still...

"How can you be thinking of food at a time like this!?" I ask in amazement. She shrugs.

"I was hungry" I roll my eyes. The only one who hasn't gotten their power is... moi. Although i'm disappointed I get an idea.

"I know how we can break out!" I say all happy. A look of realization hits them and we smile. We then for the next five minutes create a very good plan to break out.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" I ask. I'm a little nervous, but at the same time excited. They all nod and smile.

"Good. Now let's go" As if on cue Coke starts to moan and thrash around in her cage. The white coat comes in with a look of bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" He says. Coke doesn't answer and keeps moaning. The white coat mutters under his breath.

"We'll need to take her to the experimenting room" He unlatches the door and grabs Coke's arm. Big mistake, Buddy. Coke climbs out and is still moaning. When they are almost to the door she wrips her arm from his grip and punches the guy in the face. Ooohh...that had to hurt. The guy looks a little confused, but not confused enough that he can't hit the alarm button. Coke grabs the keys from his pocket and unlatches our cages. We scramble out and run out of the room. Alarms are blaring over our heads but we keep running. Soon erasers come rushing at us. Don't ask me how I did this because I don't know, but somehow I turned into an elephant. Weird, right? I charged the erasers who were rooted to the spot. I feel myself shrink back to normal size and turn towards my friends.

"how did you do that?" Thistle asks. I shrug and start to run again. More erasers are hot on our tail. We pour on the speed. I'm just about to give up hope when I see a window. I rush towards it and break through it. Since were on the third floor I start to fall. I let myself fall for a little but then snap open my wings and push down hard. I look back and see that the others have done the same and are catching up to me. I wait for them and then we fly fast and far. We fly for awhile in complete silence. _I'm out. Yes!!!_

"So where to?" Pippa asks me. I guess because I was the oldest, I was the leader.

"Why not north?" I say, because I have no clue where to go. Everyone agrees and we make a sharp turn to the right. We're on our way.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it!!! Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola, peoples! I am Ailat! Read my most amazing chapter in this amazing story, A Mixed Up World!**

**Pippa's POV**

_Six Years Later…_

"Hey, Pip!" was the first thing I heard that morning. I forced my eyes open to see Thistle leaning over me, a happy expression on her face. Sunlight streamed into my bedroom window, giving everything a yellow tinge. Blinking a few times so I could see properly, Thistle's face came into focus; her steel grey eyes were bright and happy, her dark hair was pulled into a pony-tail.

"_Si_?" I asked, yawning and taking in the details of the room. Thistle was already dressed in a lime green shirt and jeans with a windbreaker tied around her waist, letting her wings out. My room was, again, a mess. Zee would make me clean it soon. My black, white, and teal quilt was twisted around my legs and was completely off of the top of my body. The door was open, revealing the hallway, wooden railing, and the white ceiling.

"It's Zee's birthday today, and I want to make her breakfast!" Thistle said, bouncing on her heels. Inwardly groaning, I sat up.

"Do you mean have me help you make it, or have me _make_ it?" I asked warily. She giggled as if this were the funniest thing ever.

"I want to make it, of course! Gosh, do you have so little faith in me that you think I can't make eggs and some bacon?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you can't." I said bluntly. "First off, Zee has forbidden you to use the stove, and second, you can't cook to save your life. No offence or anything." Thistle looked a little mad, but she of all people could see the logic shaped holes I had cut in her plan.

"I can _too_ cook!" she said angrily. "Watch me." And with that, she left my room and jumped over the railing down to the kitchen. We didn't have stairs in our house, because they were hardly worth my effort. See, I had made the house. With my power to make things pop into existence.

We had been on the run for two years and we had just flown around Mt. Rainier looking for a cave to crash in. There was actually some sun that day, and when you're higher up, it was really big and warm. So when we landed next to what we thought was a cave and which turned out to be just a dent in the rock. We were exhausted, hot, and hungry. I could fix one of those three problems by making some food appear which quickly disappeared down our throats. But we were still hot and uncomfortable, making sleep very hard. I just remember wishing for some shade, and then, all of the sudden, there was a huge pine tree behind me, blocking out the sun. The others all looked at me and I was grinning like heck. I had never been able to make things disappear or appear that were bigger than me, but apparently, I had grown stronger. So we chose a nice spot and I made a house appear. This house, in fact. It was, on the outside, brick with a line of one-way glass on top going all around. It was three stories high, but the inside was a little…odd. It had a ledge type thing on the top floor, that we called the loft, that was half-way though the house and then went on to our rooms which all reflected our favorite colors and tastes in style. Under the loft was the kitchen which was open to the living room. Everything outside of the room was painted white and all of the windows were one-way glass. The house had taken so much effort out of me that I had fell asleep in a moment and didn't wake up for two days.

I contemplated going back to sleep, but then I figured that when Thistle burned down the house, it would be my fault, and I'd have to make another one. So I pulled myself out of bed, tugged on a t-shirt and some jeans and leapt over the railing, spreading my wings a little to coast down. Landing all but gracefully, I stumbled to the kitchen and sat down across the room from where Thistle was cracking eggs into a bowl, unsuccessfully trying to keep the shells out of the yolk. Stifling my laugh, I made up a two liter bottle of grape soda, my favorite drink, and a small glass. As I sipped contentedly, Thistle looked over her shoulder from the eggs that were now on the gas stove in a skillet.

"Grape soda isn't a very good breakfast, you know," she retorted. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

I heard the fluttering of Zee's wings as she jumped off the railing and landed much nicer than I did. She smiled at me and said, "Good morning, Pippa." I smiled back at her.

Which was when Thistle screamed.

We both whipped around to see her stomping on her foot…because her foot was on fire.

_No one but Thistle…_ I thought with a sigh. My mind was very calm, but my actions were quick and repulsive. I threw what was left of my grape soda onto the fire in an attempt to put it out, but it just flickered and kept going. Zee, using her daughter-of-Poseidon powers, put it out with water that she called up out of the faucet.

Yeah.

See, a few days after we escaped for the school, we were found by some Erasers. As we were fighting them, Thistle decided to tell us: those Greek gods that you learn about? They're real. And we're their kids.

I know, real nice timing on Thistle's part.

To make a long story short, the Greek mythological gods aren't so mythological and they still have kids with mortals resulting in half-god kids. Demigods. And we were all demigods. Zoe's dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. Thistle's mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Coke and I have different fathers, oddly enough, even though our mother was the same person. She's a daughter of Apollo, the god of music, poetry, and the sun. My dad's Hermes, god of messengers and travelers and thieves. (Though what I find funny is that even though Apollo is the god of healing, my dad is the one carrying around a caduceus. Ironic, no?)

I know what you're thinking, 'Wow, two different guys in one and a half years? What kind of mother did you have!?' Well, what we found out later was that the school was looking for demigods and our mother, looking for a big pay-check, decided to get two of us in the school. But thankfully, she died giving birth to me. We wouldn't want more little mutant half-bloods running around this place, would we?

Just a little side-note there. It'll be mega important later though. Being demigods shaped our entire lives. But anyways.

"Thistle! I told you not to use the stove. But no, you didn't listen to me. Who am I? Just some random chick trying to keep you alive? Psh, I'm not needed." Zee ranted. Then she wheeled on me. "And Pippa! Why did you let her use the stove in the first place!? You know she can't cook to save her life! And grape soda! That's hardly a breakfast." I giggled a little.

"Whoa, what happened here? Did the evil purple faeries of doom come and attack Thistle's shoes with their flamethrowers? They left a mess." The noise must have attracted Coke's attention enough to drag her from whatever book she was reading in her room. She must have already been awake; she almost always gets up at 6:00 in the morning. Just another way that I'm totally different from my sister. She's up with the sun and I'm dragged out of bed at 10:00 at the earliest. I guess it must have something to do with her dad being the sun god. I don't know.

"Evil purple faeries of doom?" I said, grinning. "That one's new. I figured it be something about the evil kitty that sucks blood." She smiled snarkily.

"Oh yes, the evil blood-sucking kitty is their leader. They were originally red until the kitty made them purple by choking them till they were blue." She retorted sarcastically. We all laughed. As Zee helped Thistle clean up the mess, I went to play on the video game system that I had created with the house and Coke plopped down on the couch with her book.

After Zee made eggs, bacon, pancakes and pulled orange juice from the fridge, we all ate viciously. Then I _made_ a large chocolate cake for Zee who was now, officially, 14.

We had all settled down after our large meal. I was playing Zee in video games (and totally whooping her butt), Thistle was reading, and Coke was playing her piano skillfully, humming a complicated harmony an octave above the song that weaved through it beautifully.

That's when I heard it. Thistle did to, and Zee and Coke immediately started paying attention. We had worked out a system that they pay attention to the things right in front of them and Thistle and I pay attention to the details on the side. It worked out with how we really did pay attention to things, and it made us almost impossible to surprise.

_Click. Click. Click._

It was the sound of someone scaling the mountain. Someone who was almost on top of us. Someone who would find out about us.

Oh crud.

**Dun dun dun! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is of course Aliexia's writing. Can't you tell? (;**

* * *

Chapter 4

Thistle's POV

Of course the dude had to come on Zee's birthday! I was reading a wonderful treatise by Aristotle called Physics when this hiker walked up to OUR house and opened the door. Okay, maybe we should have locked the door, but we were up at the far top side of Mt. Rainier no one hikes here, except for HIM I guess. I suppose I shouldn't be mad at him but, he did just change our whole lives forever.

Anyways, he opened the door, looked inside, and stared. He stared some more (it must have been because we were kids because our wings weren't out), we stared at him, and then we burst into action, running towards one of the many windows. But it appeared that the gods did not wish for us to escape because the dude, who must have been hunting illegally because threw a mist net at us and we got all tangled up. He made sure we were all tangled up, and then called somebody on his cell phone. Hmm…wonder how he got reception.

I tried to escape, but I wasn't strong enough to break the strings and I just kept on getting tangled up, so I stopped. Zee wasn't quite as smart and kept struggling; well… she is stronger, but not that strong.

The man stopped talking, put his phone away, and turned to talk to us. "I'm Jayson. Why are you here alone? Where are your parents? "Then he added, almost as an afterthought, "Social Services are on their way." He said all this in a kind voice, but I didn't trust him at all, after all, what kind of stinkn' git throws mist net on children, you're not even allowed to have mist nets unless it's a permitted hunting area, and Mt. Rainer certainly did NOT have hunting! But if was going to play this game I would play it to.

"My parents? They're outside, gathering berries. Where else would they be?" I said using a sweet little girl voice and furrowing my brow. I almost laughed out loud right there at the look on his face, he trusted me SO much. I thought about how Socrates said that you should be as you wish to seem, I guess that worked for me!

He stood up and said, "I'm going to go look for your parents, you stay right here." I wanted to yell "Where else would we go?! You kind of trapped us in a net!!" but I just kept my act and said, "okay."

Guess what! That guy, Jayson, never came back (hope he fell off the mountain). He probably thought we would press kidnapping charges or something. But social services did come. They were a bit confused, but came to their own conclusions about what happened. Don't ask me what they were, or how they got them,they didn't even talk to us till the end, which I thought was very rude. The main person, a woman, about thirtyish, Chinese looking with bright green eyes, and fire engine red lipstick, pursed her red lips at us and said, "you have been a lot of trouble for us and.." She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Zee started to try to talk her out of whatever it was. I don't remember what Zee said I knew it wouldn't work, and soon, as I predicted, the Chinese lady started to shake her head.

"No." she said, "you will come with me to the Washington Home for Orphans, it does not matter what you say."

She motioned to two assistants near her and they started to untangle and cut us out, "oh, by the way," she said, "my name's Miranda, you'll be seeing a lot of me." She waved than left us for the assistants to deal with.

I fell asleep in the van that the Social Service put us in and when I woke up we were driving into a small town that had a sign that said welcome to Forks on the front. I was surprised I thought that the orphanage would be in Seattle or Tacoma, but I guess they wanted it out of the way.

I bet you're wondering why we didn't just escape, well we talked about it and we thought it might not be so bad. I mean the Erasers seemed to have forgotten about us, it would be nice to meet some other kids, and with school the other peeps might actually get smart. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 5

**This is la Aliexia. Well, actually, it's Zoezaz updating for Aliexia because i have the flashdrive**

Chapter 5

Thistle POV

"Pippa," I said, "I'm scared" Pippa was the one I usually talked to. She was the closest to my age, half a year older to be exact, and we both paid attention to details.

"It's school Thistle; you're the smartest person ever! What would you have to be scared about?" Pippa laughed.

"Well, I've never spoken to anyone except you guys, and what if they think I'm a freak for being so smart? I know Socrates said 'all change is sweet,' but it doesn't seem very sweet to me, even if we did decide it was best."

"You've never spoken to anyone except us?!" Pippa said incredulously, "What about the scientists?"

"Well you and Jayson, the hiker, the scientists thought I was mute."

Coke wandered over and asked, "what are you talking about?"

I said,"School," before Pippa could say anything.

"Ahh, school where all youth must go to get a correct education," Coke said mocking Miranda perfectly, "I'm sure I shall hate it"

"Why?"

"Well 1)I have never been educated before, but I've heard all sorts of stories about this thing called detention. I get shudders just thinking about it. 2) A third of the students might have bombs or whatnot under their 'stylish' clothes. And 3) the evil blood sucking kitty might be hiding in there."

Zee had come over and said scoldingly, "You've been evesdropping again haven't you?"

"Why yes, dear master, how did you guess?" Coke answered

"Well the clue might have been that we haven't talked to anyone except ourselves since we arrived two days ago."

"Ah that is a good clue."

We walked into the school, or rather Zee, and I walked in, Pippa and Coke had to go on to the middle school. You see even though I was only 12 I was very smart, as you might have guessed, so they moved me into 9th grade. 9th grade stuff was actually very easy for me, but I held back on the test, I didn't want to be THAT much of a freak. The wings might have been a giveaway to the freakiness, but we had worn jackets.

Zee was also in 9th grade, she had average smartness and 9th grade was where most of the 14 year olds were. Unfortunately she was only in three of my classes. Pippa and Coke also had average smartness, and at 12 and 13 they were placed in 8th grade.

In this town though, not all of us could use our real names, luckily they could be used as nicknames. My "real" name was Tina Brown, Zee used her name, Zoe, and made up a last name, Jackson. Coke was Cora and Pippa was Penelope. They shared the last name Smith.

I was thinking about all this as I got my schedule and walked down the hall to homeroom. I took a deep breath as I prepared to go in, thinking, hoping, with all my heart that things would go right, the teachers would be nice, and that I might just find a friend.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zee's POV

Man, who knew high school could be sooo boring? I resist the urge to snap open my wings and break through a window right now and just fly. Oh, did I forget to tell you? All of us are claustrophobic? Well we are and being in a class room with 25 kids and a teacher did not help the situation. Worse, this girl with brown eyes and reddish brown curly hair was looking at me instead of paying attention. She didn't look like an eraser, but one never knows. When the bell rang the girl came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Carlie. Are you new here?"

I nod my head and keep on walking but she follows next to me.

"Do you want to eat lunch together today?" she asks. Since I don't seem to be shaking her she seems alright and I nod.

"Great let's go before the line gets too long" she exclaims a little too excitedly. I grab some money and walk with her down the long hallway. No one is in sight so Carlie has the chance to morph into an Eraser, but she doesn't so now I know I can trust her a slightly more. She starts talking like we have been buds for years. The line wasn't too short and we find a table soon. I see Thistle… I mean Tina, coming our way and I wave at her.

"You know her?" Carlie asks.

"Yeah she's my friend for as long as I can remember." Carlie nods then smiles at Tina.

"Hello what's your name?" Carlie asks in a nice proper tone.

"Thi-Tina" Tina almost messed up until I give her frantic eyes from behind Carlie.

"Can I ask, but aren't you a little young for high school? Let alone middle school." Carlie asks Tina suspiciously. Tina nods and says

"I'm really smart and I'm a prodigy child" using the same words the vice principal used to describe her grades. I roll my eyes at her and she sits down next to me.

"Hey I know we just met today, but do you want to come to my house after school for a little while?" Carlie asks her voice full of hope and for some reason I know I can't let that down. I glance over to Tina for half a second to see what she thinks and she nods her head.

"Sure why not I say." This will be fun I've never been to someone's house before.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but it whould be updated soon. Also, if you can guess who Carlie is then I'll (Me being Aliexia) give you a sneek peek of chapters 7, 8, or 10!!! =D


	8. Chapter 7

Aliexia again! You can still guess what/who Carlie is, but there's less chapters to get sneek peeks from! Don't you think it's odd how Ailat's chapters are longer than Zoezaz's...hmmm. Who would've ever thought? -note the sarcasm- I would also like to put in a disclaimer. Just 'cause that might be kinda, well,_ important_ =)

So, here you go: We, Future Rulers of the World, do not own any recognizable ideas or characters. We do own ourselves and therefore the characters that we made based off of ourselves AKA Pippa, Coke, Thistle, and Zee. Aliexia made up the Chinese woman kidnapper, Miranda.

Everyone happy now? Get it? Got it? good.

On with the story

* * *

Chapter 7

Pippa's POV

This is insane.

That was my only thought as I walked into the middle school. I know on the outside I looked calm, collected, and maybe even excited. I have a great poker face, thanks to my dad. But on the inside, I was flipping out. What if someone found out about our wings? What if people thought we were freaks? What if we weren't smart enough and had to get put down a grade?

_Calm down, Pip,_ I thought to myself. _Just…chill_. I took a deep breath and entered the school.

Our schedule was simple and easily memorized. Our first two classes, Math and English, went down like clockwork with a lot of get-to-know-you games. Coke and I had our story down-pat: we were sisters and our mother had divorced our father and married into Zee and Thistle's family. Thistle's fake last name was her 'real' last name because she had been adopted and had wanted to keep her original last name. Our parents had died in a car accident recently so we were living in the orphanage, which had a maximum of 20 kids in it, ages 4 to 17

The first big, important thing was in art class. We had assigned seats and Coke wasn't next to me. Instead, this boy named Travis was. He had brown scruffy hair, dark brown eyes and a narrow face. He wore a red shirt and long jeans. He walked with a limp. As soon as our teacher told him where to sit and he moved past me to get to his chair, he froze. I looked at him and he quickly took his seat, but for the whole rest of the class period stared at me like I was a ticking bomb. I glared at him once or twice and he quickly looked away, but then resumed staring not long after. I looked at Coke, but she just shrugged her shoulders. When the bell rang, he rushed out of the room before I could demand what his problem was. And for a guy that was limping a few moments ago, he ran fast.

The rest day passed quickly with the only class I didn't have with Coke being our 'team and trust building' class (as if I would ever trust any of those kids, they could be Erasers or white-coats in disguise!) and General music (she had band at the same time, since she played an instrument).

When I walked into the team and trust class (which they called Quality Time, or QT) I saw that the weird guy, Travis, was in my class. I scowled and took a seat that not only was in the back, but it was in the opposite corner as him. He saw me, got up, and hobbled over to sit next to me. I glared at him.

The teacher told us that we would have an off day today because it was the first day and told us that we could go out in the courtyard. The courtyard was just a couple basketball hoops, a retaining wall with some grass on it, and a few picnic benches. Another class was out and I saw Travis talking to a girl before I turned away. I jumped up onto the furthest, out-of-sight place I could find on the retaining wall (without using my hands) and sat down. I thought of how weird it was to be learning actual stuff not from TV or Thistle or something.

That's when some random guy sat down next to me. I didn't know who he was and I didn't remember seeing him in either our QT class or the other one that was out. He turned to me with a devilish grin and began to morph. Not into an Eraser, but into some other horrible monster with a tail with poisonous spikes and a ghoulish face.

A manticore from Greek mythology.

My eyes widened. I didn't knowing what to do. I was against a wall with nothing I could use as a weapon. It knew that and it grinned evilly again.

"You will die half-blood," it said. I glared at it.

"Not today," I snarled. I was just about to whip my wings out and fly like heck out of there when the manticore's face turned to horror and it froze.

"Dang right, not today," someone who I couldn't see said. It was a girl, I could tell by the voice. The manticore burst into dust and I got a look at the girl. She had her blonde hair in a pony-tail and her vibrant blue eyes looked fierce. I had seen her in general music, though I hadn't paid attention to her. Next to her (or, should I say, behind her, really) was Travis, eyes wide in fear. The girl had a sword that glowed faintly. She made a movement with her thumb and the sword shrunk down to a clip that she put into her hair. Then she stepped up to me.

"Jasmine Cleere, daughter of Demeter. Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola! Tis Aliexia again! This will probably be the last chapter for a while because Zoezaz wrote the wrong chapter so we have to wait for her to retype it. This is your last chance for the Carlie: Guess Who thingymobopper because you can still get asneak peek of my chapter (the one after Zoezaz's) =A and/or =T (do you see the smiley faces?)

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Pippa's POV**

The girl, Jasmine, held her hand out. I shook it.

"Pi…Penelope Smith. Daughter of Hermes. My sisters call me…Penny." I said with distaste. I hated the nickname, but it had stuck with them.

"Penny." Jasmine scoffed. "I'm going to call you Ella, cause if you say Penelope fast, it sounds like you say Ella, not Ello." I smiled at her.

"Who's he?" I asked, turning to Travis.

"He's a satyr, which is a half man half goat. They can smell half-bloods, which is how he found you," she explained. Travis smiled nervously. "Are your sisters demigods too?"

"Yeah. Th…Tina Brown is really only 11, but she's in high school because she's a daughter of Athena. My real sister, Cora, she's a daughter of Apollo, even though we have the same mother. Zoe Jackson, she's in high school, she's a daughter of Poseidon." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Jackson? Poseidon? Is there any relation to Percy Jackson?" she asked.I frowned.

"Not that we know of," I said. We hardly knew anything about our parents, only what we were able to overhear from the white-coats. Besides, Zoe had made that last name up after we watched that president's day presentation back home.

Just after I said that, the teachers called us in and we said our goodbyes. The bell rang and I rushed past everyone to get to Coke. I caught her just as she was leaving the classroom and as we walked to our lockers (conveniently located right next to each other) I told her about Jasmine. She grinned.

"Wow, and we thought school would be boring. With three half-bloods, we'll attract a lot of monsters." Coke said.

"Right." I turned around to see Jasmine looking grim. I made the introduction, and they shook hands. Then we started to walk out of the school. "But back to the matter at hand. We _will _attract a lot of monsters. I don't know how you guys survived with all four of you being pretty powerful demigods, not to mention one of the Big Three, in one place and no weapons… you did have no weapons, right?" I nodded.

"We didn't even know what the things were. We would just…run around hitting it with things until it went away. They never burst into dust like that one did." Coke said, recounting the years in our old home and what I had told her about what happened.

"That's because you didn't have celestial bronze." Her hand floated to her clip. "That's what my sword's made of. It's the only thing that kills monsters. Demigods can be killed by it too."

By now we were outside. Coke and I were going to walk back to the orphanage, and Jasmine lived near it, so she walked with us. On the side of the road was a bench where a man sat. He looked at me and I froze. His eyes were the exact same shade of blue-green that mine were. I knew who he was.

My father. Hermes.

"Penelope? Hello, earth to Ella!" Jasmine waved her hand over my face and then followed my line of vision. Her eyes widened. She looked around and when she saw no one, she bowed.

"Hello, Lord Hermes," she said. She elbowed Coke to do the same.

"Father." I said. It seemed like the only thing I could get out of my mouth. My throat was tight. But I couldn't help feeling just a bit resentful. This was the man who had let my mother take me to the white-coats, let them do horrible things to me, and let them put freaking _wings_ on my back. I mean, what caring father does that? He seemed to feel my anger and he looked a little ashamed. He should.

"Hello Jasmine, Coke…Pippa," he said, still looking at me.

"Pippa? Coke? I thought your names were Penelope and Cora." Jasmine said. This snapped me out of my reverie.

"They are, but Pippa and Coke are nicknames that we've had for each other for the longest time." I lied, knowing she would buy it and hoping that Hermes would catch on and act with us. He winked knowingly at me.

"Just wondering," Coke started, "but why are you here?" Hermes looked at her, just a little surprised.

"You have brown hair," he said, not answering her question. Coke looked at him like he was insane.

"Yeah," she said slowly, as if talking to a small child. "I also have blue eyes and pale skin." She nodded sarcastically at him. Jasmine elbowed her and muttered "Be polite" under her breath.

"No, what I mean is that your father has blonde hair. Your hair is brown. The godly gene is usually prominent," he said, looking at her quizzically. She shrugged.

"Anyways, like Cora said, why are you here?" I asked. He smiled warmly at me and held out his hand.

"I noticed that you had no weapon when that manticore attacked you. So I decided to give you this." I looked down at his hand. In it was a silver charm bracelet with four charms. One was a knife; the next was a bow and arrow, then a sword and last a spear.

"My kids are usually a jack of all trades. You can never tell what they will excel at till they've used them all. When a demigod tugs on one of these charms, it'll come off and grow in size until it is fully formed." Hermes explained. I took the bracelet and put it on my wrist. Then he looked up at Coke.

"Because I had the brilliant idea of coming down here to give Penelope my gift, the others, including your father, copied it and had me bring the things down because 'you're already going,' and 'you're the god of messengers.' Bah! But anyways, this is from your father." Hermes dropped a curved golden barrette into her hand. "This will change into a bow and a quiver of arrows will appear on your back. Yay. Give these to Zoe and Tina. The pen is Zoe's and the knife is for the daughter of Athena. They should do well with them." Then, he gazed at me. A look of apology crossed his face. I nodded, saying that I understood. And I did. He had to let me suffer. It made me strong, which I needed to be.

"So long," he said. "And remember who your enemies are, and who made an honest mistake."

"What does that-?" I started, but he began to glow and I instinctively knew to look away. And then he was gone.

Coke's phone (which I had_ made_ for all of us back at the orphanage) buzzed and she glanced at it.

"Zee says that she and Thistle are going to a friend's house and to ask someone directions to the Cullen's house." Coke said, reading the text off to me. We both glanced at Jasmine, who lived here. A strange look crossed her face. She told us how to get there, even telling us not to stop at the driveway (which I found a little weird.)

"But be careful," she warned us. "I don't trust the Cullens. There's something… eerie about them." We promised to be on guard and then said goodbye. And then we were off.

* * *

R&R pretty please!


End file.
